Governate of the Sun Isles
A small island chain found off the warm coasts of Daendroc, the Governate of the Sun Isles is a relatively new settled vacation land for the wealthy and nobility, many whom have summer homes among the lands. The area is rich with fields full of grape and wine plantations. The Sun Isles feature the leisure and serenity which many want to have, though only the rich and affluent members of society tend to afford it. Somewhat untouched by the Chrysant War and the Elven war of 302 AC, the Isles have persisted in being a radiant paradise preserved away from turmoil and strife. History Before the Cataclysm The Sun Isles had previously been inhabited by the Talar elves of Daendroc for centuries before the cataclysm. With the Talars basking upon the pleasant beaches and holding lavish feasts into the night, the Sun Isles proved to be a welcome addition to the expansive Elven Empire, where the richer members of Talar society could give in to pursuits of hedonism and decadence within countryside manors whilst their chained Ailor slaves toiled away in the fields and furrows. When the cataclysm came, the Sun Isles were abandoned by the Talar, who fled their homes and returned to the mainland, leaving the once-grand estates to simply decline into rubble and ruin. Years after the Cataclysm In 100 AC, a large group of Daendroquean Ailor settled on the largest of the three islands. They immediately set to work on basic farming and cultivation of the land, in effort to provide extra agrarian commodities and a greater supply of crops to the other colony in Daenshore. This continued for several years until a detachment of Regalian colonists landed on the shores of the Sun Isles in roughly 165 AC, steadily building up a port there and keeping contact with the Daenshore groups. Economy and trade lay fairly stagnant thus far, as the Sun Isles were only recently populated. As Daenshore became more greatly populated in Daendroc, more Daendroquean people sailed over and settled down within the other various settlements and farming communities of the Sun Isles. Ithanians also began taking interest in the Isles, causing an influx of wine producers hoping to settle several vineyards with the help of the fertile soil and the climate. Nothing of historical importance happened for several years after that, apart from the growth and expansion of farms and vineyards across the isles. Various members of the assorted rich and wealthy from across Aloria gradually made travel to the Isles, using it as a means of relaxation and escape from daily hassle. Due to this expansion and growth, the economy began to rise. They could lounge and bask in the sunlight without worry of external hassle. It was eventually established as an official governate of the Regalian Empire in 230 AC, with various families taking the reins. With the growing influence of Daendroc in the Sun Isles, a baronial family of Daendroque descent was appointed as the reigning governors in 273 AC. Under their rule, the Escudero family have transformed it into a rather alluring tropical haven for the nobility, and a prosperous rural colony by supporting the construction of villas and estates. Present Day The isles remained largely untouched by the various wars Regalia has taken part in, having had no settled army and no interest in conflict. The Elven war of 302 AC even profited the Sun Isles, for the Escudero family played upon the benefit of grain trade with those in Daenshore who went to fight. With the outbreak of the Qadir war and the invasion of Regalia in 303 AC however, the Sun Isles took part in allowing refugee noble families to hide and seek security in the safe sunlit landscape. Etymology The Sun Isles are popular for the warmth and pleasant sunshine which linger throughout the year, hence the etymology of the land’s title. The name was coined by the Daendroquean settlers in 100 AC, because they found it a simple and suiting title to place upon the luscious island group, albeit naming it “las Islas del Sol” in their native Daendroqin tongue. The capital, El Puerto Azul (or the “Blue Port” in common), is named such due to the view over the cerulean sea, and most languages have simply accepted that to be the official name. The later Regalian settlers molded the Sun Isles’ title to their own fancy, though kept it similar in Regalisch by stating them to be called “die Sonneninseln”. In D’Ithanie, one may refer to the Sun Isles as “Les îles de chaleur”, an allusion to the pleasurable warmth and heat which hangs in the air. Geography The governate of the Sun Isles is a group of three islands situated comfortably off the shores of Lusits, near Arvost. The islands themselves are coated in verdant, arable plains, sparse tropical forested areas, and clear blue pools. Any agricultural endeavors tend to only occur on the smaller two islands. The western island boasts largest forests within, which crumbling and overgrown elven ruins can be found from the days of the fallen Elven Empire. The Sun Isles are peppered with golden beaches, and one can find many ornate villas lining the shores overlooking the lapping waters of the oceans or planted in the proximity of the many vineyards. Rural settlements triumph over urbanised towns and cities, with only one large port town on the main island, though smaller farming villages are dotted around the landscape. Wheat, grains and other agricultural commodities grow well upon the fertile soil, though vineyards are the most common sight in the countryside. The woodlands are host to a large variety of animals, holding hare, deer and lizards in their leafy confines. The pools and clear ponds of freshwater inland of the island boast large amounts of fish and crustaceans. Climate Holding the same warm, temperate climate common to Daendroc, the Sun Isles are famed for lush and pleasant weather all year around. Temperatures usually reach an average of 25 °C (77 °F) and barely ever drop below such in the winter month, though in the peak of summer the Sun Isles can hold sweltering temperatures of over 38 °C (100 °F). Rain is a common occurence, though it is usually refreshing to those who toil on the farmlands. The northern coastlines, while aesthetically pleasing, are prone to strong winds from the sea. Notable Landmarks *'El Puerto Azul' :El Puerto Azul classifies as the main port for the Sun Isles upon the largest island, and hence acts as its capital. The famed “Blue Port” of the isles features quaint waterside abodes, bustling markets and several small manors which boast idyllic views of the sea, hence why the port was given the namesake “blue”. The port has a general jovial and light atmosphere, the delectable scents from the food markets mingling with the fruity aroma of the many wines produced in this region. *'La viña Escudero' :The current Governor of the Sun Isles, Miguel Escudero, oversees the runnings of the governate from his opulent manor and estate upon the main island of the Sun Isles. La viña Escudero, his family’s personal vineyard spreads across acres of land and is responsible for one of Regalia’s most well-known brands of red wine, “Escudero rojo.” It is a particularly sweet and supple red wine purchased and sold all over the Daendroc supercontinent. Government The Sun Isles are generally overseen by a governor who owes allegiance to an external power, with the power held by an elected family. Rulers tend to be elected due to wealth and economic status, as shown by the monetary prowess of the Escudero family who have managed to hold the seat for over 5 decades and have now attained a permanent seating. Social class is fairly divided between upper and lower, with a larger population of peasantry tending to the land in the vineyards and arable farms. The upper class, whom find the Sun Isles are a haven, have a minor position due to the fact that they tend to use the Sun Isles as a place for leisure and holiday and that only one family really holds any power. List of Rulers Before Cataclysm - Elven nobility 0 -100 AC - Nobody 100 - 165 AC - Local Ailor families 165 - 230 AC - Regalian settlers 230 - 238 AC - Governor Artur Koertig 238 - 239 AC - Governor Gerfried Koertig 239 - 261 AC - La Familia de Ruiz 261 - 273 AC - La Familia de Cabrera 273 - Present - Governor Miguel Luis Escudero Foreign Relations Given that the Sun Isles are treated as a location for sejours and leisurely escapes, the bountiful shores open their doors to all manner of cultures, ranging from Ithanian to Etosian. The Sun Isles owe their allegiance to the Regalian Empire, being a substate with an appointed governor. Being a place of peace and prosperity, the Sun Isles are on rather good terms with its neighbours by participating in common trading routines with Lusits, Daenshore and Arvost. However, it has little to no political strength outside of the isles, with the governors often being left to their own devices. It is rare to see the Sun Isles hosting many diplomatic events outside of those ran by the nobility who lounge there. Military The Sun Isles have no military power whatsoever, instead relying on the Regalian Empire for support and the neighbouring states of Lusits and Arvost to lend aid if necessary, alongside the odd assistance from Daenshore. If the Sun Isles were to be attacked, it is likely they would fall almost instantly. Although there is no formed military, the nobles and upper class who visit the Sun Isles may have their bodyguards, though this does not formerly count. Economy and Technology It’s economy is currently rather strong with the Sun Isles’ greatest trade arguably being its tax and tourism industry. Those of the polished and highborn backgrounds tend to flock to the isles to purchase refined villas, manors and private vineyards, resulting in a high tax yield and generous income to the governing family. However the Sun Isles are also famed for their wine and grape industry. The soil is lush and fertile, and the people of the isles cultivate distinctly sweet grapes which are often used to produce mellow, fruity wines. On a smaller scale, typical grain-based farming alongside that of the wines offers the isles a healthy trade with Daenshore, Arvost and Lusits. Demographics With the borders of the Sun Isles open to many as a place of tourism and vacation, it is unsurprising that the people of the sun isles have a predominantly diverse range of cultures and ethnicities. *Ailor Humans - 85% category:Ailor Demographics *Talar Nelfin - 10% category:Talar Demographics *Tigran - 3% category:Tigran Demographics *Yanar - 2% category:Yanar Demographics Culture Despite the various foreign influences, the most prominent culture to be found in the Sun Isles would be Daendroquean due to Daenshore’s historical position as having the first Ailor inhabitants after the collapse of the Elven Empire. The architecture is therefore prominently Daendroquean, as shown by the amassed villas over the landscape and coastlines. However, the influx of many cultures results in lots of celebrations throughout the year depending on which ethnic group is hosting it. The Daendroquean people hold a certain special festival on the first evening of the summer period named “Noche de Vino.” In this fiesta, the Daendroqueans celebrate by gathering wine from each of the clustered vineyards and spending the entire night in merriment and wine-drinking. Wine is extremely popular as a result of the grape-growing industry and multitude of vineyards, though cuisine includes a variety of fish, crustaceans and fruits all harvested and caught from the land. The culture is just as diverse when it comes to clothing as it is from culinary habits. Given the grand influence of Daendroc, the clothing tends to be of a Duttino fashion with heavy oranges and browns, though visitors may have their own style depending on where they came from. This brings new swings of fashion on occasion, with each group influencing the other. Religion Oddly for a substate of the Regalian Empire, the Sun Isles do not hold any particular specific religion. Unionism is the most common, followed by worship of the Old Gods from the odd few northerners that might visit. Various chapels devoted to the Unionist faith can be found within the Sun Isles, though these are often poorly built and lacking in grandeur unless sponsored by a landholding noble family. The faith of Estel has a very minor standing in the Sun Isles, held only by the Nelfin and Yanar minority who segregate themselves to the forests of the western isle. When it comes to the worship of Shambala, the pursuit has been frowned upon in response to the invasion of the Regalian Empire. Symbols The Sun Isles’ flag features a golden sun emblazoned over a field of wheat , whilst being set back upon the Regalian Empire’s colours of purple and gold. Not only does this signify the beauty and prosperity of the isles, but it also alludes to the loyalty to the Regalian empire. As a motif in trade and in general, the Sun Isles tend to be represented by a wine bottle, on which can be found a rising sun. Such a symbol has come under criticism at times however for many believe the sun to be a representation of the religion of the Qadir. Trivia *In 284 AC, the island chain was beset with horror when an influential noble family from Ithania were found murdered in their villa. A Slizar had assassinated the family while they slept, leaving the blood to pool and dry on the marble floors for 2 days until the corpses were discovered. *The Ruiz family were notorious gamblers, destroying the family fortune in 255 AC after Paulo Ruiz bet half his holdings and the family vineyard during a drunken game of cards. *Some say fortune can be found within the ancient stone Talar ruins on the western isle, though there has been no efforts of yet to excavate them. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Extended Daendroc Landmass